


At 1st Sight

by DarXe



Series: Mystery Woman [1]
Category: Mystery Woman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small scene not shown in the movie. It’s been about a year since I’ve seen the so I’m doing this from memory. I blame any mistakes on Hallmark for not making the movies easier to find on DVD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At 1st Sight

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen the movie you might want to watch it before reading this. This is a small scene not shown in the movie. It’s been about a year since I’ve seen the movie (since the last “Mystery Woman” marathon on TV) so I’m doing this from memory. I blame any mistakes on Hallmark for not making the movies easier to find on DVD.

Assistant DA, Cassie Hillman sat at her desk looking at the information scrolling on her computer screen. Samantha Kinsey had once again asked for her help with one of her “mysteries”. This latest request involved her birth mother and of course, like always, Cassie couldn’t say no. Well, she did sometimes say no, but she always helped Sam when asked. For some reason Cassie just couldn’t say no to her. Even though Sam often asked for the favors over the phone, she could still see those puppy dog eyes looking at her; and after giving in Cassie could also see the smile on Sam’s face. So as always, she was putting off doing her real work and looking up the information that Sam had asked for.

She smiled as she found what she was looking for. It wasn’t as detailed as she was hoping for, but it was all she could find and it would have to do. She hit print and pulled out a file folder. Once the printer finished printing she put them in the folder. She looked at her watch; she had to be in court in the morning and still had some paperwork to finish. She should do the responsible thing and call Sam to tell her what she found. However, it had been a couple of days since Sam left find her birth mother and she missed her friend. She looked at her watch again and tapped her fingers on her desk. 

“Hmm,” she thought, “I need to finish this case work … but … if I leave now and don’t stop I can make the three hour trip, see Sam tell her what I found, then leave and get back in time to finish the case work and be ready for court in the morning.” Her mind made up, she jumped out of her chair, grabbed her purse and the file and ran out of her office with a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 5 hours since Cassie left the office. She was making excellent time and was even a little early. In the distance she could see the restaurant Sam had mentioned earlier where she would be having lunch. She pulled in the parking lot and found a spot by Sam’s car. She turned off the engine, grabbed the file and started for the entrance. 

She pause at the door and looked through the glass. She could see Sam sitting at a table. Cassie watched Sam a moment and thought, ‘she’s not smiling, wonder if I can help put one on her face.’ With the information in the file and now a new mission of putting a smile on her friends face, she opened the door and walked in. She smiled and said, “Hey.” 

Sam turned her head at the familiar voice and smiled back, “Cassie, what are you doing here?”

“I believe you asked me to find some info?” Sam saw Cassie and smiled. Cassie held up the file and sat down with her friend, “Here it is.” 

“You could have just called,” Sam laughed.

“Yeah well,” Cassie smiled again and opened the folder and told Sam what she found.

Sam had “the look” on her face that she got when she was piecing things together in her head. Cassie could tell there were still a few puzzle pieces missing. Finally, Sam shook her head and turned to Cassie and asked, “Since you’re here, want a bite to eat? They have the best food here.”

Cassie looked at her watch. “Sorry, I arrived a little early so I was able to talk a bit more than I first thought, but I have court in the morning. I really need to get back on the road or I’ll be up all night finishing the case work.” She got up from the table and slid the file over to Sam.

“Wait, you drove all the way out here just turn around and drive back?” Sam asked in wonder.

“Of course, you’d do it for me,” She said walking to the door.

“No I wouldn’t,” Sam said jokingly. They both knew it was a lie and laughed. They waved and Cassie walked back to her car.

She opened the door, got in, started her car, backed out of the space, and started back home. Sam has smiled at her when she walked in. She had smiled a few times while they talked, and they had both laughed as Cassie was leaving. 

“Oh yeah, that smile … Very worth the trip.” Cassie turned on her radio and sang as she drove back to the office to prepare for her long night to prepare for day in court tomorrow. ‘One day,’ she thought, ‘one day, maybe I just might have the courage to tell Sam how that smile really makes me feel.’


End file.
